A changelings destiny
by Greenwing254
Summary: ForestFang, a male changeling, has his life ending before he knows it. He's hated by his mom, Queen Chrysalis, and he the only male in the hive. Townponys still hate the changelings from the attack on Canterlot ten years back. But a female unicorn from the element of magic herself may change his life from horrible to Good. Rated M for sexually contact in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Oh she looks so cute sleeping!"

"I know! Wish my little one would sleep like that!"

"…."

"What's wrong My Queen?"

"It's a he, not a she…"

"Impossible! We haven't had a male in the Hive for thousands of years!"

These…. Were the only things…memory's…I can remember when I was a little changeling. We produce asexual ever since we could remember, but... all the genders in the hive are females….and all the babies are females…

I was the only male in my mom's batch since a few thousand years ago when a male was born. His name was Fang. He died when he was 42 in a heart attack. Very rare for us changelings to get and die from. We just… die naturally. Old age most say.

I was mistaken as a female due to my long mane and female figure, but as I grew, my body changed into a male. I was 5 when Mom, the queen of the Hive also known as Queen Chrysalis, found out. She kept this a secret until others started to notice.

Since I can't reproduce asexually, I have to do it sexually. Sounds easy right? Wrong. The females, since they reproduce asexually, are already fertilized, and hence they can, not give birth, but lay eggs. 9 months later poofs were babies.

To… skip through all the…pain…suffering…being rejected…all of which I endured…lets just head when I'm 18…

**This Fic I started during Biology in college. I got bored listening to Humans and other junk. I will continue this fic, posting chapters daily.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

I was in my room with my 7 sisters. They were talking, giggling, and having a good time. They were at that age to lay eggs.

I, on the hoof, was laying on my part of the quad-bed. This is a sorta like a bunk bed, but its two bunk beds together, forming two beds, hence the quad-bed. I was looking at the celling because I had the top of the beds.

If I were a mare, no doubt I would be among them, excited. But sadly, I'm a male. I yawned, bored.

I looked at my hoof and the one hole I had. The holes were your status. More holes you have, the more respect you had. The hole that I have was from my, "coming- of- age." If I were a mare, I would get an extra hole for every time I layed. Once you reached your 11th hole overall, you have done your Hive well and you can do whatever now.

But since I'm a male, I stick with my one hole. No pun intending.

My sisters suddenly stopped talking and got up. They probably got the message, via mind, and it was probably time to get their second hole and to lay. (Fact if I haven't said, females are already fertilized.)

They are said bye and they left the room. I would've followed them but, I didn't feel like it. I sighed.

After a few a few minutes of silence and staying at the celling, Mom came in. She approached my bunk and peeked up at me, (she was the same size of the quad-bunk.) Reminder, She's the Queen on the Hive.

"Why didn't you follow them?" she asked nicely. Something new for once.

"I didn't wanna." I sighed.

She spreaded her bug-like wings and flapped herself onto the bed. I turned around from her as she landed down. She nudged my body, "Don't be sad…"

"I'm not."

"You can't lie or hide your feelings ForestFang…"

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent.

She sighed and then said, "Isn't it your senior prom today or whatever it's called?"

Instead of going to school with the other students….females….here at the Hive, Mom made me go to a school in a town called Ponyville. The town closest to us. I had to lie about everything, even who I really am. I hated this.

I didn't have any friends in school or in the Hive really… I was really quiet. Even through middle and high school I didn't have friends.

Even if I wanted to disobey my Mom about hiding myself, I can't. Ever since she invaded Canterlot with her changeling army. The town bucking hate changelings when I asked random pony's in town for a writing project.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you go to that?"

"Don't wanna…"

She growled. I was pissing her off.

I hissed back in return.

"You. WILL go and have a GOOD time."

She was trying to use her mind control spell on me. She succeeded at least half the time, while she failed the other half. She failed this time.

"No."

She sighed in a growl, "You hate me…don't even hide it…or deny it."

I stayed silent. I didn't care. Ever since she noticed me as her son. She didn't care. She spent more time with my sisters than me. I was the last usually when we fed. She hated me, but she trys to mask it with love, but she fails. I can feel it.

I scooted away from her, but thankfully for me, I dodged her before she would've smacked me in the face.

"You're a disgrace!" she hissed at me.

"I get it from you!"

"I'm TRYING to be nice to you cunt…"

I stood up on the bed and smacked her on her face, hard. She must've not expected it because she didn't dodge, counter back, or use magic to protect herself.

Before she could react, I had flew off the bed and landed. I took off running toward the only entrance and exit out of the Hive. I couldn't take it. No more…

I exited the hive and ran past the guards, females, after a few minutes or so. They both didn't try to stop me. Go figure…

I ran as far as my hooves would let me. After an hour thanks to the location of the sun, I wore out. I trotted up to a tree and cried.

I cried for an hour or so before passing out. The sun was still high up in the sky….

**Thanks for Reading! Next part coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up several hours later. I yawned and sat up, brushing the dirt, leaves, and who knew else. I decided that since I wasn't going to return to the Hive, I should see what I have on me and around me. I usually kept a lot of my stuff in my long mane. Yeah sure I get made fun of for the Hive for it, but hey, it's good in keeping your stuff safe.

I shook my mane and watched my stuff fall out of it. I yawned, tired, and cracked my neck. Survival tip #1, don't lie down on the ground for more than an hour. I arranged my items on the ground and noticed that I didn't have my money, or bits the Ponyville ponies say, with me. Must've left it in my drawer back in the Hive… No point in going back, I'm sure I could find an odd job or two.

I sighed, I missed my sisters already. I'm sure Mom made a lie, or told some of the truth, of what happened. I looked around, making sure no pony, or changeling, was watching me before I took inventory of my items:

1 Oats and Honey Bar, (forgot about that.)

1 Small bag with nothing on it.

A few random 'bits' that must've got into my mane and were long forgotten till now,

A picture of my Family that I was temping to let the wind blow away,

A watch, a good tool.

And last, myself and my ability to change my form and appearance.

I suppose I could live a day off of what I have….

I equipped my watch on. I looked at it, 4:17 pm. I had at least 2 hours before prom started. Mind as well go now…

I changed to my true form. A gray stallion with a dark black and gray mane. My eyes are now orange instead of maroon. My cutiemark is a hammer, fire, and metal. I am a welder, or in better terms, a blacksmith. My name for this form is Metal Hoof.

I would've changed into my prom form as well, but didn't feel like it at the moment. I walked aimlessly, not knowing where I was at. I was in a part of the forest I haven't been in before. I knew where the Hive was, so I decided just to go the opposite way. Maybe I would exit the forest in a hour maximum….

* * *

**Will Post More Soon! Stupid College exams.**


	4. Chapter 2 Pt 2

Just as I have thought, 1 hour and 23 minutes later, thanks to my watch for the time. I left the last few trees of the Everfree and walked into sunshine. I winced a bit, but opened them after my eyes adjusted. I appeared to be near a farm. Sweet Apple Acres, if my memory serves.

I looked around, only seeing a few ponies. I trotted up the dirt path the Ponyville. I had some time to waste. The prom didn't start till 7:30 pm and it was only about 6:00 pm. Should try to find a job if I didn't want to return. I need the money.

I am somewhat fit, average is the better word. I could work on Sweet Apple Acres. I mean… how hard could it be?

I trotted off the dirt path onto another path leading up to a barn on the land. I peeked in as soon as I got up there.

"Um….Hello?"

No answer. So I went to the other building on the property, the house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I didn't have to wait long, the door opened to a mare, pretty young. I knew her; we were good pals around town, even though she wasn't in school anymore.

"Oh Hi Applebloom!"

"Howdy 'Tal."

She always called my by 'tal', instead of, "Metal Hoof." I didn't mind to much. She said her family always gave nicknames to friends.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing 'eally. We're just 'bout to eat. Wanna join?"

I would've said "yes", I was hungry, but they said at the prom invite there would be food. And another reason was that once you go in, you won't leave till like the next day. Never ask what their family tree is. I got lucky and talked my way out after about ten or so hours.

"Maybe later. It's my prom today."

"'Forgot 'hat was today. 'Aybe next time?"

I nodded, "Sure, but I came here to ask you something."

"'hat is it?"

"I'm…lets say I'm unemployed…and lets just say, as well, I'm looking for a job…"

"Ah! You 'ant a job working 'ere?"

"I am…" I nodded again. Her country accent was making a bit hard to understand her.

"Well…you're 'ired!"

'That was fast…' I thought. "Well…thanks! When do I start?"

"To 'morrow morning when the 'un rises."

"Alright. See you till then?"

"You bet'"

I smiled and waved off. She waved back and closed the door. I remember how Applejack, her sister, had told me how persistent she was when she was younger in getting her cutiemark. Now, she has her cutiemark, the same cutiemark as Applejack, except theirs 4 apples and they zap apples. Rainbow apples if I heard her say correctly. She can tell when they will come. Some other junk I couldn't understand.

I looked at my watch as soon as I left the property, 6:12 pm. Gah! Only 12 minutes. I needed to waste more time… but what?

**ALRIGHT! Pt. 2 of Pt. 4 Is done. Chapter 2 is only half-way finish Gaaaaaaah!**

**I need some ideas on what Metal, or ForestFang, should go to or do what next. PM me or leave a review saying!**

**THANKS! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 2 Pt 3

I looked around. Town was ahead and probably won't take me long to get there. 10 minutes maximum. I still needed to do some things. I didn't need my prom outfit because I could just change into it, but knowing what could happen after proms, might not be a bad idea to get an outfit. I could, maybe, get a discount maybe at what-her-faces, Rarity, shop. Yeah, in my dreams. I don't think she would accept like 5 bits for a nice prom outfit. That's just enough for only 2 apples!

Eh, I still go ask. Maybe she let me have it for free if I do something's for her. I heard she liked diamonds and other gemstones. Maybe I could find some for her?

Hmmm… but how do a pony act at a prom? Or a changeling? I heard there was a library in a town, but I never had time to go check it out. The owner was name Twilight Sparkle. She WAS a unicorn before she was an alicorn. If my memory recalls correctly, she was changed because of whatever that was before escaped my mind at the moment.

I should go see. The ponies in town say she just reads all day. She must know if she has a, "How to act normal at a prom if you're a different kind of species," book. But! She may not be IN the library as she is royalty now. She has an assistant, maybe he or she is in?

I decided to go see. I trotted on a well-trotted path to town. I was greeted with laughter and talking. That was Ponyville for you.

Twilight's library wasn't hard to find. Just go find a tree in the middle of town. That was it. The library was also her home. I would go mad if the only thing I had to do was read all day.

I trotted to what is the middle of town and walked slightly to the left. I saw the tree and the sign for the library. I trotted to the door and knocked. I stepped away, knowing she's a unicorn, (from what the towns ponied have said,) and she would most likely use magic to open the door.

The door opened with a purple-ish glow to it. It revealed to what I believe to be Twilight Sparkle. Sweet Celestia she's beautiful. Her mane…her eyes….her BODY…Gah! Thankfully I didn't change back into my changeling form. It has happened to some changelings if you looked them up in our archives. Funny, but horrible.

"Oh hello there." She said with a kind smile.

I would've gotten a nose bleed at that point, but kept blowing it up my nose. "Um…Hi…" I said nervously.

She had to be at least 20-something. From what I heard, she stopped ageing the time she started to be a princess. If she wasn't a princess, she would've been like 30-something now.

"What beings you here?" she said once again in a smile.

I looked over her well as I talked. I noticed that her wings, being an alicorn now, were folded gently against her. "So…I'm looking for a book to check out..."

Her eyes lit up. "What book? I'm bound to have it!"

"Well….It's my senior prom tonight…" her wings poofed out a bit at this point.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! A how-to-book?!"

"Um…yes." I kinda liked her excited-ness. I took note of this.

Even though she was loyalty now. She wanted every pony just to act like she was still ol' Twilight. I didn't care for it to much, I was too busy trying not to act like an asshole and letting my true identity out.

"Come on in then! I was about to close up early and help with your proms preps!" She moved out of the way. I trotted in and look around. Talk about having a whole home full of books…

"Your…gonna be their?"

"Yep. I will. Celestia was going be their… but part of my princess training, I have to go to at least 1 prom as a princess-in-honor or whatever she said."

"Heh…" I gulped nervously.

"Something wrong… Metal was it?"

I shook my head, "Nope! No problem at all!"

But something is wrong. I couldn't tell her. After the invasion of Canterlot. Mom got all of us changelings into a room together and casted a spell on us. It was a horrible spell…

_"You WILL harm and kill any princess you encounter."_

_"Yes My Queen…"_

_"You WILL harm and kill any prince you encounter."_

_"Yes My Queen…"_

_"And Last of all, You will, if possible, PONYNAP Princess Celestia. I have some unfinished business with her…"_

_"Yes My Queen…"_

I shuddered. I had to keep fighting it. I just had too…

"Well… alright then…" She went to a pile of books spread out on a table. "I KNOW I was reading one just a moment ago…"

I sat down and looked around, taking my mind of off harming and killing. Another reason to that was that Twilights tail was up, letting my see her plot. I don't think she was doing so on purpose. She was probably excited to help another pony. I was blushing. This was kinda my first time seeing a plot. Except for Sex Ed. Ugh… hated that. So did the rest of the class, but that's a different story.

She levitated a book to me, interrupting my thoughts. "Here you go!"

I looked at it, "Um..Thanks…" It was a 300 hundred or so page book.

"No prob! No due date! So take your time."

"I will…" I said.

"See you at your prom!"

"Yep."

I put the huge book on my back, grunting a bit. It looked heavy but it wasn't thankfully. She used magic to open the door and smiled, waving. I waved back and left the building.

I set the book down in a park under a rock that I used to put stuff in. Of course nothing was in it but it was okay. It served me well…

I.. didn't want to kill Twilight…she's in my opinion, the most beautiful mare in the world…Stupid Mom….

Her eyes shined like the stars in the sky… her wings are majestic as a phoenix… her body is… well.. sexy.

Well, Off to Raritys. Maybe a free suit? I don't know. Only to find out is go…

**Thanks for reading! Going to Raritys, Who should meet Metal? **

**Pm me or leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 2 pt 4

I yawned. It was getting late. I looked at my watch, 7:04 pm. I looked around. Some ponys were just going into their homes while the younger ones, or the ones about my age or so, were just leaving with their dates to head to the prom. A few waved at me when they noticed who I was. I waved back, and remembered I should head to rarity's to get my prom outfit…maybe.

It wasn't hard to find her place either. I trotted to it in less than a few minutes, always trotting past their every morning to school. As I arrived, I saw that she had some stuff outside her shop, which was also her home. I looked at them as soon I as got close enough, prom outfits.

I saw one in particular that I liked. It was not black like any other regular prom outfit for stallions; it was gray with an orange, fake, rose sticking out of a pocket. I liked it. I looked around, not being creepy, but looking for rarity so I could ask how much it is.

Not seeing her, I decided to try it on, make sure it fits and make sure it's comfortable as well. I looked around again, not seeing anypony. I changed back to my changeling form long enough to put it on and change back, the green flames that surround us changelings when we change. I was surprised that it didn't burn the outfit.

A trotted around a bit. It was quite comfortable and I should see how much this costs. A lot probably.

I opened her door, the bell on the door ringing. I saw some blue magic levitating some ribbons and fabrics. I followed it and I saw a white unicorn sitting down, sewing some things together. She was mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

I don't know if she heard the bell because she didn't look up, nor make a movement letting me know if she was there.

"Um...Hello…?" I asked wary, approaching her.

The mare looked up and smiled, setting her fabrics and stuff down, "Why hello there darling! What brings you here…oh I see you found those dresses outside!"

"Um…yeah…" I blinked, she seemed a bit happy… too happy.

"You looking to buy or borrow?"

"Borrow…?"

"Yes darling. I know it's your senior prom tonight and plus, Half of the stallions forgot there outfit."

"Oh…"

"So…borrow?"

"I would like…that?"

"Okay!" she smiled, then frowned, "What's wrong with your mane?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a mess darling!" she levitated a comb over.

"Oh buck no!" I said as I waved my hoof through my mane…or my changeling mane! It must've changed back when I saw Twilight.

"Hold still…" she stuck her tongue out as the comb started to brush my mane.

I sighed; hopefully she doesn't recognize it…

After a minute she moved the comb away, "Done! I'm sure you will get the mares now~" she levitated a mirror to me. I had to admit, it looked great.

"Thanks…."

"No problem darling."

"…um…are you done…yet rarity..?" I heard a voice said behind a door.

"Almost sweet Fluttershy."

"I'm not Fluttershy…" I knew the shy Pegasus. She was the one taking care of the animals.

She looked at me, "I know…it's just that….it's a special time for her."

"What is it?"

"She's getting married!"

"Oh wow! Congrats to her. Who's the lucky stallion?"

"Big Macintosh." She said dreamily.

"Oh…figured they were a good pair…"

"They are. Now…shoo shoo, I need to finish her dress!" she started to push me out with her magic.

"Um…Thanks…When do I return the outfit?"

"Tomorrow darling! You can repay me later."

"Wait…repay?"

The door slammed shut before she could answer. I sighed, but hey, at least I got a outfit.'

Off to the prom!

And…better…yet…Twilight…

**Sorry for the short chapter, got busy with college and Exams…now…to the prom! ^_^**


	7. UPDATE!

**THANK YOU for the views on a Changelings destiny.**

**SORRY I havnt posted anything in a while...stuff poped up and They couldnt go unnoticed.**

**I will post soon.**

**Meanwhile...on my Equestria Untamned Fic...I will post maybe an hour after this is posted.**

**Love yah**


End file.
